


An Un-welcoming baker

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, At some point?, Before Dating, Denki has glasses, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Oh also, Start dating, and I forget to call him Kaminari when typing this, and updates will be, bakugou the baker, kirishima is just some dude he might have a job idk idc, oh right fuck forgot to tag, their adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: Quirks aren’t used at a show of power or hero’s and most people live regular lives, Kirishima’s life just so happens to be mooching off of his Roommate’s money and taking turns for the best. Taking turns for the best? What could that mean? He meets bakugou, an owner of a small bakery that doesn’t get much customer despite the high praise the food their gets... maybe it’s from the worker, Katsuki Bakugou, not being the best at... being with people





	1. Kirishima the Money Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the way the characters interact will be slightly canon divergent, I’m not the best at staying in character and I know that’s the biggest flaw I have as someone who wants to write fanfics

It hit 7:00 AM, Kaminari was getting annoyed at how, despite saying he will, Kirishima didn’t wake up. He walked into the red head’s room in their apartment and turned on the lights

“Wake up sleepy head” He said, kind of loudly just to make sure Kirishima heard.

The redhead turned away “no.” He said with so little tone and emotion to it.

“I was planing on going to that café you wanted to go to but guess I’ll go on my own.”

“You were what-!?” As soon as Kirishima heard that he shot up and fell of his bed, tangled in blankets he looked to the yellow haired man standing infront of him

“Get up.” Kaminari left with those words

Kirishima stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was a mess but yet also down. He soon got to gelling his hair up, which takes way too long, as he went he made sure to hide any black in his hair since he knew his roots were starting to show again. After finishing He looked down and noticed a pair of glasses, rolling his eyes he walked out of his room “Kaminari I don’t know why but a pair of your glasses was in my room and I need more hair dye my roots are showing!” He shouted out

Kaminari walked over and took the glasses from him “I need these too read.” He said plainly and looked away “I’m not made of money you know you can’t keep mooching off of me”

“I mean I can and will I just need hair dye, once I get money I’ll pay you back in anyway” he smiled, his sharp teeth showing as he did such

Kaminari wasn’t buying any of it “You need to get a job.” Those words were said way too much in this apartment with these two. Despite that Kirishima never got a job and really only was able to stay because Kaminari was nice to him. 

After a bit of argument they entered the car and made their way to the store, as soon as they entered Kirishima B-Lined straight to the hair dye, looking at the reds to get his usual one. He smiled as he grabbed it and turned to Kaminari who did not look happy with him

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kaminari grabbed the hair dye and walked off, Kirishima blinking from him not knowing what the fuck just happened

They went up and bought the hair dye and quickly drove back, Kirishima trying to not speak too much since Kaminari was obviously angry at him for something he just had no clue what.


	2. A bakery for the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was to go to the café but a brand new bakery also opened and someone left nervously, holding a nice looking muffin, dropping money as well... Lucky day Kirishima!

After putting up the Hair dye, Kaminari and Kirishima started off to the Café they heard of. They hit the bottom of the town and left into the small market place.

Kirishima smelt the air, it smelt so nice from the many food places “so where is this magical café you were talking about?”

Kaminari rolled his eyes “follow me.”

As they walked down a person nervously walked by, holding a nice looking muffin

“Hey, Miss you okay?” Kirishima asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. That made her quickly turn around and face him.

“I’m fine just, the new baker in town is very... violent? Unpredictable?” She said nervously but quickly left, dropping a dollar bill. Kirishima noticed and picked it up

“Hey you dropped a-!” As soon as the red head spoke she was out of sight and hearing

“I guess I have... a dollar bill now?” He looked to the money “wait! The new bakery! Let’s go there instead!”

Kirishima shook his head “What about the-“ he got cut off by Kirishima grabbing his arm and pulling him away

After a bit of running they saw the newly opened sign on a door of a bakery 

“Found it!” Kirishima said quickly entering, a bell rang and they were introduced to a lot of people sitting at sectioned tables and a quart of cute sweets and one person behind the counter

The person behind the counter seemed to be the same age as them, his hair was blonde and spikey. With red eyes with a cold stare. No smile but the sweets looked so good

Kirishima tugged on Kaminari’s shirt “d-do you see that?” He pointed to the counter

“Yeah... he scares m-“

“He’s an angel.” Kirishima said quitely


End file.
